Heavenly Dragon Castle Mob Locations
Heavenly Dragon Castle Mob Locations: Listed in alphabetical order. If there are some names or locations wrong please fix them, and if some are missing please help fill them in. Mob names are now clickable and will bring up their own page filled with information on the mob like drops, level, locations, type of mob etc. Alpha Werewolf Locations: 2166 2244 Baisui Chief Locations: 3689 Baisui Tribesman Locations: 3675 Baxia Pirate Locations: 2294 Bei Guan Locations: 316 Bewitched Soldier Locations: 1059 Block Scorpion Locations: 544 Blood Fox Locations: 2521 2227 Blood Fox Kit Locations: 2521 2240 Blue Blood Fox Locations: 2521 Bone-breaking Soldier Locations: 1445 Cang Jie Locations: 617 Cangmang Burglar Locations: 459 Cangmang Executioner Locations: 584 Carp Demon Lord Locations: 2254 Carp Demon Prince Locations: 1917 Chisui Chief Locations: 3589 Chisui Tribesman Locations: 3675 Daggerfang Locations: 3382 Devil Soul Fox Locations: 1876 Devil Werewolf Locations: 2166 2244 Dragonfield Blood Wolf Locations: 2419 2561 2367 Duoli Guarding Soul Locations: 1059 Evil Dragonfield Wolf Locations: 2419 2561 2367 Evil Pool Wasp Locations: 572 Fennu Yueliang Locations: 3254 Firearm Craftsman Locations: 1230 Flying Burglar Locations: 2467 Ghost Tiger Locations: 382 Giant Pool Wasp Locations: 797 Giant Scorpion Locations: 3360 Giant Wolf Locations: 2166 Giant Zihong Wasp Locations: 1557 1493 1528 Gold Carp Demon Locations: 2198 Gonggong’s Soul Locations: 3411 Grey Creek Fox Locations: 1876 Grey Wolf Locations: 554 951 Half-mile Poison Drone Locations: 683 Heavy Soldier Locations: 1087 Insane Robber Locations: 3567 Ironspine Werewolf Locations: 3307 Juren Archer Locations: 3117 Juren Hammerbrute Locations: 3117 Juren Warrior Locations: 3117 Kongbu Sai Locations: 1980 Kou Laoer (Elite) Level 22 Locations: 3574, 3152 Liang Xun Locations: 1245 Light Soldier Locations: 1087 Liwen Pirate Locations: 2294 Menglu Carp Demon Locations: 866 Menglu Devil Flower Locations: 866 Mountain Scorpion Locations: 459 Neck-holding Guard Locations: 1445 Ochre Carp Demon Locations: 1881 1919 Old Lame Tiger Locations: 488 Old Sabre-toothed Tiger Locations: 2930 3174 Pi Ji Locations: 1059 Pirate Captain Locations: 2432 Poisonous Scorpion Locations: 3313 Purple Scorpion Locations: 3725 Purple Wasp Drone Locations: 1557 1493 1583 Purple-winged Wasp Locations: 3772 Purple-winged Wasp King Locations: 3772 Pyrrhous Carp Demon Locations: 1965 1919 Qingling Werewolf Locations: 3307 Qiuniu Pirate Locations: 2294 Qi Zhu Locations: 1545 Qizhu Laborer Locations: 1184 Qu Peng Locations: 301 Red Creek Fox Locations: 1876 Red Wasp Drone Other Locations: 1557 1493 1583 Ri Mowang Other Locations: 3586 Ring-tailed Fox Other Locations: 1225 Rock Carp Demon Other Locations: 652 Russet Carp Demon Other Locations: 2254 Sabremaw Snow Leopard Other Locations: 3054 Sabretooth Other Locations: 3360 Sand Scorpion Other Locations: 3225 3550 Sanmiao Spy Other Locations: 1087 Scalewing Drone Other Locations: 2930 3021 Scalewing Queen Other Locations: 2930 2992 Scalewing Soldier Other Locations: 3062 Scalewing Worker Other Locations: 3135 Scarlet Hornet Other Locations: 3745 Scavenger Wolf Other Locations: 377 Shangu Chieftain Other Locations: 2677 Shangu Warrior Other Locations: 3560 Shen Chui Other Locations: 3375 3386 Shipwrecked Buccaneer Other Locations: 2979 Shipwrecked Pirate Other Locations: 2785 Shipwrecked Wolfhound Other Locations: 2785 Silver-eyed Guard Other Locations: 3586 Sky Eye Tiger Other Locations: 3054 Sly Ring-tailed Fox Other Locations: 517 Sorrel Carp Demon Other Locations: 2011 Southern Savage Other Locations: 301 Southern Savage Giant Other Locations: 301 Southern Savage Wizard Other Locations: 301 Thorny Devil Flower Other Locations: 953 Three Tail the Cruel Other Locations: 545 N/A Vampire Werewolf Other Locations: 2166 2244 Wang Yinyan Other Locations: 3586 Wind Scorpion Other Locations: 3225 3550 Xanthic Carp Demon Other Locations: 1906 Xiaowu Instructor Li Nan Other Locations: 1495 Xiaowu Poacher Other Locations: 441 Xiaowu Soldier Other Locations: 441 Xiaowu Spy Other Locations: 502 Xue Ma Other Locations: 2136 Yaogun Other Locations: 3113 Zheng Yuanqi Other Locations: 2773 Credits/Contributors: Kyandeisu Category:Locations